Spooked
by Beeba
Summary: For some unknown reason, Lorelai starts having nightmares almost every night. She calls a special someone over because she’s frightened and a little delirious in the middle of the night.
1. Haunted

A/N: Hey guys! Wow, I have not written a story in forever! I had given up fanfic for a while, cause I just wasn't interested in it any more. Plus, there weren't many good stories out there and I didn't want to be a part of that. But now I've got these great ideas and they just won't leave me alone. So here's a new story for you guys. I guess I'm interested in writing fanfic again cause of how S6 went… All my stories will no matter what be pre S6 and probably pre S5, too. This one is set…summer between S2 and S3, when Rory was gone all summer. It's not really based on anything. Just another one of those woulda-shoulda-coulda stories (to quote gilmoregirl1979). Have fun!

Summary: For some unknown reason, Lorelai starts having nightmares almost every night. She calls a special someone over because she's frightened and a little delirious in the middle of the night.

Disclaimer: Wish I could claim them, cause if I could, I'd make it so the whole past season (except for the first episode) was just a wild, after-engagement-sex dream Lorelai had. Sadly, I don't think that's gonna happen. If it does, it was my idea!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Chapter One: Haunted**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

There was a creak a few feet from the bed. Lorelai sat bolt upright, eyes wide, staring at the room around her. Her breathing started picking up pace, rushing in and out of her lungs. A mysterious, low buzz hung in the air.

She jumped at a crash outside her bedroom door. The hair on her arms stood on end and a terrifying feeling of doom spread in the pit of her stomach.

She sat for a while, frozen. Just when she thought she could go back to sleep, the doorknob jiggled. In a few seconds, it was shaking wildly. Lorelai's fingers twisted themselves into her blanket and she was hiccupping, she was so frightened.

The door swung open and she screamed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**To Be Continued**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sorry that was so short. I didn't quite know how to transition from dream to real life, so I decided to separate them by making them different chapters.

The next chapter is short too. Don't worry. I'll get to the good stuff soon.

Review and I'll give you a hug. Leave a super duper incredibly LONG review and I'll give you a bear hug. Now aren't you excited?


	2. Confused

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I must have written this chapter like 3 times. I decided this was the best one. The others just didn't satisfy me. I would have posted the first version if had let me, but theyre evil. This might not be up for a while cause of them. So here it is. Enjoy.

BTW, I'm ignoring Christopher. (Or, as I fondly call him, The Bastard Who Will Ruin Everything or BWWRE). He's long gone and Lorelai is over him. Hope that's clear. Have I mentioned how much I hate him? Bastard.

To answer MAK, it is while Rory is in Washington, I believe I said so in chapter one. Its alright if you missed it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Chapter Two: Confused**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lorelai woke quite suddenly, gasping for breath. She sat up and pressed her palms to her bed, letting the fear dissipate.

What had happened? That had been horrifying. She had never felt such terror before, at least not because of a dream. She pressed one of her hands to her heart. It danced wildly against her chest.

She had just started to calm down completely when there was a knock on the front door. It surprised her, especially when she looked at her alarm clock and it told her it was 2 o'clock in the morning. She through off her covers and retrieved her robe, slipping it on. On her way out her bedroom door, she grabbed a shoe. Not the best weapon, but good enough.

She wasn't exactly scared, just nervous. She edged down the stairs, watching the door cautiously. The knocking stopped and so did Lorelai. She froze on the first landing, gazing intently at the foyer. Nothing happened, so she continued until she was at the door. When she looked through the peephole, there was nobody there. A chill raced down her spine.

Had she been hearing things?

Her fear started to rise. All she could hear was the slight buzz that accompanies silence. She turned and moved towards the stairs. She was at the first step when she heard it. A door jiggling. She closed her eyes and tried to take three deep breaths. She didn't make it through one.

It was coming from the kitchen. She raised the arm holding the purse and inched towards the back door. The jiggling continued. It scared her mostly because it resembled her dream.

Then the lock started to jiggle. She stopped and started to breathe faster. The door unlocked and the doorknob twisted and the door swung open. Lorelai let out a screech and swung the purse at the intruder. She came in contact with a chest and she heard a loud growl of pain.

"Lorelai!"

She had just raised the purse to strike again when she heard the familiar voice. She hadn't noticed she'd closed her eyes until she opened them and found herself looking at Luke. She swung the purse anyway, though not as hard, and hit him in the arm.

"What the hell, Luke? What are you doing?" She felt suddenly angry. He had no reason to scare the shit out of her.

"I tried the front door but you didn't answer. I knew the front door lock was still good but I knew the back door lock was broken so I knew I could get in this way. I thought something was wrong."

He sounded indignant. She didn't care.

"It's 2 o'clock in the morning, Luke! What are you doing here?"

Luke gave her a dubious look, like she needed some sense knocked into her. "Lorelai…Are you serious?"

She made a 'DUH' gesture. "Of course I'm serious. I can't be witty at 2 IN THE MORNING."

"Lorelai, you called me."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"You called me like ten minutes ago. You said you needed me, that you were in trouble. So I got dressed and came over as fast as I could."

"I…What are you talking about? I don't remember calling you."

He laid a hand on her arm for comfort, though she didn't know why he was comforting her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" she exclaimed angrily, brushing his hand off. "But I still don't understand what you're doing here."

"You called me, Lorelai. I spoke to you on the phone. I swear Lorelai. Why would I lie about this?"

His eyes were so earnest and blue, that she couldn't help but believe him.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm certain."

Lorelai gave him an odd look and then went into the living room. Luke naturally followed. She flopped onto the couch and Luke flopped next to her.

"What's going on? I don't remember calling you. I don't need help. I mean, I had a really bad dream, but I didn't _need_ you."

Luke stared at the coffee table, thinking. "Maybe you were sleep walking?"

"What?"

"Well, not sleep walking, but doing stuff in your sleep."

Lorelai chuckled. "That is so dirty."

His look meant death. "Lorelai…"

"Sorry."

"Isn't it the least bit possible?"

"I…guess. But it's never happened before."

"Well…have you been getting enough sleep?"

"As much as I normally do."

"Are you stressed out?"

"No more than usual."

"That leaves one conclusion."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

He said, matter-of-factly, "Coffee has gotten to you. You're body is so full of coffee, it's taken control. I told you so. Didn't I tell you so?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Luke, you are retarded."

"You have to admit it. What else could it be? Nothing. It's the coffee."

"Luke…" Lorelai whined, drawing out his name.

"I knew it. I am all knowing." He was teasing her now. She liked it. "I don't know how you could have doubted me."

He started rambling about his point and how coffee is evil and Lorelai just kept whining. She finally had enough and lunged forward to cover his mouth with her hand. The action brought them quite close together and for a moment, they just stared at each other. But Lorelai panicked and drew away, letting her hand drop to his leg. She didn't want to lose all contact with him.

"I think it's something else."

He eyed her. "Maybe, but I'm sticking with my theory."

"Luke…You frustrate me."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**To Be Continued**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

There you have it! I'm not gonna beg for reviews, but you may review if you please. Next one should be up soon.


	3. Burned

A/N: Aren't you excited that I updated so quickly? I hope so! I worked very hard. If you guys have any suggestions, that would be great. I don't really need them, but it's always nice to know what you want. You could very well change my plan!

Enjoy!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Chapter Three: Burn**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

…_You frustrate me_

"Now you know how I feel," Luke grumbled. His glance fell on her hand on his leg. It made him nervous.

Lorelai watched him, missing the banter already. "Are you sure I called you?"

Luke gave her an annoyed look. "I've already told you: yes. I swear you called me. I wouldn't have gotten up at this time if you hadn't."

He had a point.

"Well, it's not the coffee, no matter how high your hopes are."

He smiled at her. "Damn."

Lorelai felt oddly at ease, and it was unusual, especially after her nightmare. She and Luke talked a bit more and then she nodded off to sleep while he told her about his last fishing trip. Luke himself watched her for a while, savoring the chance to study her without anyone there to see. It wasn't long before he too had fallen asleep.

O O O

Something was burning. Something was burning _badly_. Luke awoke to a charred scent hanging in the air. He smelled it long before he opened his eyes and it was almost choking. When his eyes finally snapped open, he had started to worry. That was not a good smell. He often smelled it when something was smoldering in the kitchen at the diner. What met his eyes was smoke, dark and grey. It was billowing freely outwards from the kitchen.

He didn't need anything more to wake him up.

He jumped to his feet immediately, looking around himself. Lorelai was no longer next to him. He tried to call out for her, but the smoke clogged his throat and he had to swallow many times before he felt he could speak. He covered his mouth with his hand.

"Lorelai?" He moved towards the archway. "Lorelai!"

He stormed into the kitchen and found her standing three feet from a blazing oven. She just sat there, and it was almost like she was in a trance. Somehow, the smoke didn't waft around her. Luke rushed to her side and grabbed her shoulders. When he shook her, she didn't respond in any way, shape, or form.

"Lorelai. Lorelai, what's the matter with you?" He shook her more violently and still, no response. He seized her hand and yanked, trying to pull her out of the room. She barely budged. "Lorelai, don't make this hard."

Still, she just stood there.

Then she spoke, "Wow."

That's all.

Luke stared at her and then without another thought, bent, andhauled her over his shoulder so that her top half was hanging down his back and her butt was in his face. Not that he minded.

And still no response from the woman in his arms.

He carried her outside to the front yard and set her down. He didn't mean to, but he noticed the way her body slid against his and he couldn't stop himself from getting a little heated.

There was crackling noise from inside that snapped Luke back into focus. He made sure Lorelai was alright before rushing over to Babbette's house. She took a long time to answer and when she did, she was not happy.

"Luke? What the hell are _you_ doin' up at this hour? I'm sorry, hon, I love ya ta death, but this is just crazy!"

"Babbette, there's a fire at Lorelai's house. I need you to call the fire department."

Babbette was instantly eager to help. "You bet, sugar. I'll get them on the line ASAP!" She turned and slammed the door and he could hear her yelling for Morey to get up.

Luke made his way back toward Lorelai and right when he was next to her, she looked right at him and fainted. He, being a gentleman, caught her and held her. He scooped her into his arms, damsel-in-distress style. He carried her over to his truck and somehow managed to open the door and set her inside.

He was worried about her. Something was wrong,

She didn't wake up until the fire engines were roaring down the street and had practically parked themselves in her driveway. Luke was leaning against the bed of the truck, watching the firemen do their job. She sat up with a gasp, waking suddenly. Her arm shot out and she snatched at his arm, making him jump.

"Luke!"

He was at her side in an instant. "What's the matter? Are you okay?"

She stared at him and her for a few moments her eyes were full of shock. Then she relaxed. She didn't let go of his jacket. "I'm…I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I was dreaming. It was…terrifying. It was just like the first…"

Luke reached forward andtitledher face so she would look him in the eye. "Tell me. About the first one, too."

"I woke up terrified. I was in my bed and I heard this creaking. Then I heard a crash outside the door and the handle started to jiggle. It swung open and I just screamed. I don't even know what was behind the door. I just remember it opening and being horrified."

Luke nodded, encouraging her.

"That's when I woke up and you were at my door. Then, just now, it started the same way… A creak, a crash, the handle jiggling… this time though, the jiggling stopped and I heard knocking on the front door. So I got up and opened the door and went downstairs and when I got to the foyer, there wasn't a door. It was just a wall. I went into the kitchen and the door of the oven started shaking and I started getting scared so I ran over and turnedit on so that whatever was inside would burn."

Her eyes were glassy as she gazed at him. "I was so scared Luke."

He wasn't expecting her to lean forward and hug him, but that's exactly what she did. He hugged her back. Shewas shaking.

"Hey," he murmured into her hair, "it's okay. I'm here, alright? It was just a dream."

"It seemed so real."

"I know."

They held each other for a while until Lorelai noticed where they were and what was going on.

"What happened?" She hopped from the truck and walked slowly towards her house. She spun back to Luke and demanded again, "What happened!"

"You set your oven on fire, Lorelai."

She looked stunned. "I…what?"

"You were sleep walking again. Doing stuff in your sleep."

She twisted back and let out a little gasp of breath. "I can't believe…how could I…?"

Luke came up and stood behind her, silent support.

A few minutes later, a fireman gave them the details, and informed her that she could not go in for a couple days. He said that they could leave and thathis menwould start taking care of the situation.

Lorelai was immobile, stationed exactly where she was. Luke turned her away and led her to his truck.

"You can stay at my place, okay?"

She was surprised by the offer. "Thanks… but, I mean, I have the Inn---"

"Well, I don't want you going there and ruining anything. The stuff in my apartment is expendable. Plus, I'll be right there if you need me."

She looked close to tears as they stood next to the passenger seat. "Thank you Luke. You're a life saver."

And then she hugged him again, hard.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**To Be Continued**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Not my best by fr, but good enough. New chapter up soon, hopefully. I have an idea as to where to go with this.


End file.
